


i see my future in your eyes.

by westhamutd



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, this is so sweet you might need to book a trip to the denist, turns out i might be soft after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westhamutd/pseuds/westhamutd
Summary: kun can't sleep.this isn't a common occurrence; normally he finds himself in a deep slumber seconds after his head hits the pillow, but the boy lying in the bed on the opposite side of the room is unnerving him.it isn't leo's fault, he’s done nothing wrong, nothing at all. this was all on kun - kun and his stupid,stupidheart.





	i see my future in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [在你眼中我看到美好的将来](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450171) by [Captain_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17)



> title from **perfect** by ed sheeran! enjoy ❤️

kun can't sleep.

 

this isn't a common occurrence; normally he finds himself in a deep slumber seconds after his head hits the pillow, but the boy lying in the bed on the opposite side of the room is unnerving him.

 

it isn't leo's fault, he’s done nothing wrong, nothing at all. this was all on kun - kun and his stupid,  _ stupid _ heart. 

 

he just had to go and fall for his roommate, didn't he?

 

he's trying not to fidget as he lies there in the dark, trying to act like he is slowly drifting off to sleep, but he doesn't think he's doing a very good job. he keeps tossing and turning and shaking his leg underneath the covers and he's sure leo can hear him, can sense his restless energy, but he can't stop himself.

 

he can't stop himself from thinking about leo, either. everything about leo drives him mad, from his smile to his laugh, his eyes to the way he glides across the pitch, how kind he is and that special smile that appears on his face when he makes kun laugh. he tries not to think about leo, he really does, but his mind clearly has other ideas.

 

it's just- leo is  _ right there _ , and thinking about him like this when he's so close just feels wrong to kun. he feels like leo can sense it, like he knows what kun is thinking and he's going to push him away or ask to switch roommates, but kun knows that's stupid. he knows, he does, but it doesn't stop him from feeling it.

 

the good news is, leo hasn't said anything to him, and he's still lying here in the same room as kun, achingly close and yet so agonisingly far.

 

despite the turmoil tugging at his brain, he still can't stop thinking about him, and the more he thinks about him, the guiltier he feels. he wants to sleep, he wants to stop feeling so anxious when he's alone in their room with leo, he wants to be able to be within five feet of leo without his heart speeding up. the more he thinks about drifting off to sleep though, he remembers that the last time he slept he… had a rather embarrassing dream about him, and he wants the mattress to swallow him whole.

 

“kun? are you okay? i can hear you thinking from here.” 

 

leo speaks suddenly, and even though kun can hear the smile in his voice, he suddenly feels his heart swoop into his stomach and he thinks he might vomit all over the sheets.

 

“i… yeah, leo i'm fine, i'm just nervous. about the game.”

 

he grimaces into the dark, knowing leo can't see him, and curses himself for being so flustered and  _ useless  _ around him _. _

 

“kun, you've never not been able to sleep before a game, no matter how nervous you are. this is something else, what's up?”

 

he hears rather than sees leo lean onto his elbow and look over at him, and he just thanks the lord that he didn't turn on the lamp. kun can feel his heart start to pound and his limbs go tense as he tries not to make a sound, tries to make himself invisible. he doesn't know what to say, his mouth dry and bitter and he doesn't think he could speak if he tried.

 

“kun? are you okay?” leo asks again after a while, and kun honestly thinks he's going to explode right there in that room and set the entire bed on fire.

 

“leo, can i talk to you about something?” kun whispers, voice hoarse. 

 

unfortunately, leo hears him and sits up in his bed, looking over at him. 

 

“of course you can, kun, you can talk to me about anything.” 

 

kun finally looks over at him then, and he doesn't know what it is - maybe it's the reassuring cover of darkness or the sincerity he sees in leo's eyes in the pale lights of the city shining in through the window - but he gets up from his bed and walks over to leo's. he sits down, facing him, and stares into his eyes. he looks confused and concerned and so full of love and kun knows he can't turn back now.

 

“i… need you to promise me you won't freak out or hate me, okay?” he says, looking down at his hands.

 

“kun i… i could never hate you,” leo responds, confusion dripping from his voice. 

 

kun sighs, and looks up.

 

“i like you, leo. as more than a friend. and i don't think i can keep it to myself anymore. i know that you probably weren't expecting that and i-i don't want anything to change between us, i just wanted you to know.” 

 

leo's mouth had parted slightly, and as kun finished speaking he looked down at his lap, a blush working its way onto his cheeks. kun doesn't know how to feel, not sure what leo's reaction means, and he starts to shake his leg, too anxious to sit still as he waits for him to reply. his chest starts to hurt and he thinks to himself  _ so this is how i die, having a heart attack because i'm so head over heels for my roommate  _ and for a second, he wants to laugh.

 

after what feels like  _ years _ , leo speaks.

 

“i think… i like you too.” 

 

kun's heart convulses in chest, but leo still doesn't look up, and he said it so quietly that kun thinks maybe he’d misheard him, maybe he heard what he wanted to hear.

 

“what did you say?” kun asks, eyes wide and incredulous.

 

leo looks back up at him then, and kun's entire body runs warm at the fondness and nervousness he sees dancing in his soft, brown eyes.

 

“i… i like you too,” leo whispers, and kun leans closer, partly to hear the words he'd long to hear for so long, and partly so he can feel the heat radiating from leo's body as he speaks.

 

“i never expected you to say that,” kun replies.

 

leo laughs and kun never wants to be anywhere but here.

 

“i didn't know you felt that way either. i was too terrified to tell you. i guess you're braver than i am.” 

 

kun shakes his head automatically at leo's words.

 

“you're so much braver than me leo, you have no idea.” 

 

leo smiles slightly but he shakes his head in response, and kun feels a want, no, a  _ need _ , crawl up into his chest.

 

“can i… kiss you?” he asks, voice shaking more than he wants it to.

 

“yes.” 

 

leo responds so quickly and kun wasn't expecting it and he's never kissed a boy before and suddenly he isn't sure what to do, anxiety seeping back into his body like ice.

 

“i've never kissed a boy before,” he says quietly, and leo smiles nervously back at him.

 

“neither have i. it's… no different from girls though, i guess.” 

 

they had slowly been leaning into each other, unconsciously moving closer, and by the time kun noticed, his lips were centimetres away from leo's. he looks down at his lips and back up into his eyes, seeing that familiar blush work its way back onto the other boys cheeks. 

 

before kun can second guess himself, he puts his hands on leo's face and presses their lips together. 

 

it's gentle at first, tentative, but leo's lips are so soft and one of his hands falls onto kun's thigh, the other reaching up to brush against his neck, and kun didn't know anything in the world could ever feel this perfect. 

 

they kiss softly for a while, just figuring each other out, lips moving slowly in time. before long though, the kiss starts to get deeper, both of them becoming more desperate and one of kun's hand moves down to cling onto leo's t-shirt. they had both wanted this for so long, had both convinced themselves that they could never have it, and it felt so unbelievably  _ good _ to finally be able to be honest with each other, to be with each other like this. kun thinks that no words could ever describe how this feels and then leo's tongue reaches out and licks a line across his lips and all thoughts leave his mind.

 

he opens his mouth to give him access, holding back a moan at the feeling of leo's tongue licking into his mouth and rubbing against his. he can feel his stomach start to grow hot and he doesn’t notice they've moved until he pulls back, panting heavily and smiling down at leo. 

 

he's lying half on top of him, leo leaning back on one of his elbows, his other hand running softly through kun's hair. as he looks at him, his cheeks flushed and his lips red, eyes sparkling, he wants to tell leo everything he's ever felt. he wants to describe every time his heart beat had sped up at leo's touch, every time he'd felt like he was floating because of the way leo smiled at him, every time he had felt his stomach grow hot when he saw leo shirtless. he wishes he could pour his soul out and hand it to him, gift wrapped and entirely his. 

 

he doesn't know where to begin, though, so he just smiles wider than he was before and cups leo's cheek in his hand.

 

“this is perfect, you're… perfect,” he says quietly, and leo just smiles back at him.

 

“yeah, it is. and so are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> these boys will be the DEATH OF ME!!! please let me know what you thought ❤️


End file.
